Toy Story 2 (G)
Outline Of The Movie Toy Story 2 is a 1999 American computer-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Pixar Aimation Studios and directed by John Lasseter. Co-directed by Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon, Toy Story 2 is the sequel to the 1995 film Toy story. There are two other sequals of the Toy Story series. They are Toy Story (G) and Toy Story 3 (G). Plot Three years after the events in Toy Story, Woody prepares to go to cowboy camp with Andy but his arm is accidentally ripped so Andy leaves him behind while his mom puts him on the shelf. After Woody has a nightmare about Andy throwing him in a trash full of arms, he discovers that a penguin toy named Wheezy has been on the shelf for months because of a broken squeaker. When Woody saves Wheezy from a yard sale, he is stolen by a toy collector who Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize as Al McWhiggin, the greedy, avaricious owner of a shop named Al's Toy Barn, from a commercial. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he is a valuable collectible based on an old TV show called Woody's Roundup, and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The other toys from the show - Jessie the yodeling cowgirl, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, are excited about the trip but Woody intends to go home because he is Andy's toy. Jessie, who is afraid of the dark, is furious with him as the museum will only want the whole gang; without him, they will go back into storage. That night, when Woody's whole arm comes off, his attempt to retrieve it and escape is foiled when the TV comes on. Woody, seeing the remote in front of Jessie, accuses her of sabotaging his escape. The following morning, Woody's arm is reconnected and he decides to stay when Jessie reveals that she was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily who eventually outgrew and gave her away and Prospector warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach the Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz is captured and imprisoned in a box by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure after a fight between them and the New Buzz's utter delusion. The new Buzz joins the other toys, oblivious to the fact he is an imposter, as they make their way to Al's apartment. Buzz escapes and pursues them, thinking they have also been captured by Al. When he gets out of Al's Toy Barn, he unknowingly and accidentally releases an action figure of his archenemy Emperor Zurg who follows him. Buzz rejoins the others as they find Woody, who initially refuses to return because he does not want to abandon the rest of the Roundup Gang. After Buzz reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose", and he is moved by seeing himself sing "You've Got a Friend in Me", he changes his mind again and asks the Roundup toys to come with him. However, Prospector prevents their escape and reveals that he wants to go to Tokyo because he spent his life on a dime store shelf and was never sold. To ensure this, he made sure Woody would not go home, and was also responsible for sabotaging his escape the previous night. Al arrives and takes Woody and the Roundup toys with him, forcing both Buzz Lightyears and Andy's toys to follow him. They follow Al to an elevator where they encounter Zurg who fights the new Buzz but is knocked off the elevator by Rex. When they reach the ground floor, the new Buzz stays to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his father (echoing The Empire Strikes Back) while Buzz and the other toys continue their pursuit of Al. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they use a Pizza Planet delivery truck to follow Al to Tri-County International Airport where they enter the check-in area, the baggage processing area to find Woody and the Roundup toys. During a fight with Woody, Prospector rips his arm and tries to mutilate him, but is captured and stuffed into a little girl's backpack by Buzz and the other toys. While Woody and Bullseye are saved, Jessie ends up on the plane for Tokyo. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody boards the plane and convinces Jessie to come with them to Andy's house, telling her that he has a little sister. However, the plane starts up before they can escape but they leave through an emergency hatch just as the plane gets onto the runway. Woody lassoes his string over a nut on the plane's wheels, and swings with Jessie between the plane wheels before landing on Bullseye just as the plane takes off. Buoyed up by living "Woody's Finest Hour," the toys go home. Andy returns home, repairs Woody's arm, and accepts Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys. The toys also learn from a commercial that Al's business has suffered due to his failure to sell the Roundup toys. As Jessie and Bullseye delight in having a new owner, Woody tells Buzz that he is not worried about Andy outgrowing him, because when he does, they will always have each other for company "for infinity and beyond." Cast Tom Hanks as Woody woody.jpg|Woody buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear/Utility Belt Buzz jessie.jpg|Jessie stinky pete.jpg|Stinky Pete mr. potato head.jpg|Mr. Potato Head slinky dog.jpg|Slinky Dog rex.jpg|Rex hamm.jpg|Hamm bo peep.jpg|Bo Peep mrs potato head.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head al mcwhiggin.jpg|Al McWhiggin andy.jpg|Andy andys mum.jpg|Andy's Mum sarge.jpg|Sarge barbie.jpg|Barbie geri.jpg|Geri wheezy.jpg|Wheezy zurg.jpg|Evil Emperor Zurg aliens.jpg|Squeeze Toy Aliens Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear/Utility Belt Buzz Joan Cusack as Jessie Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete the Prospector Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head Jim Varney as Slinky Dog Wallace Shawn as Rex John Ratzenberger as Hamm Annie Potts as Bo Peep Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin John Morris as Andy Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom R. Lee Ermey as Sarge Jodi Benson as Barbie Jonathan Harris as Geri the Cleaner Joe Ranft as Wheezy Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens Category:G Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Toy Story Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship Category:Family